family vs love
by Jamaisian Jews
Summary: Draco and ginny have been out of school for 57 years and know their granchildren are about to change history.
1. new faces

Ginny Weasley and Draco Malfoy have been out of hogwarts for 57 years, and both of then are married with kids and grandkids that will attend hogwarts and change history.

Ginny Weasley is Ginny Danielson, after she married a muggle named Jason Danielson. The couple had two kids a boy, Mike and a girl, Suzy. At the time this story takes place Suzy has three kid's two girls, kenzie-maria and Lynn, and a boy, Jackson and mike has one son, Robby.

Draco at this point is married to a slytherin girl named, Sammy. They had two sons, jimmy and James. Now James is married and has a son named tom and jimmy has a daughter named lily.

Well this story takes place at hogwarts while kenzie-maria and Lynn are eleven years old; Robby twelve and Jackson ten. All of then are in hogwarts except for Jackson who isn't old enough yet. Tom and lily are also now eleven and they are also starting hogwarts. Now they are all on the hogwarts express ready to leave. This is done from kenzie-maria's point of view.

Kenzie walked onto the train with her sister Lynn and her cousin Robby and as they did they waved goodbye to the family members that were waving from the platform.

"so I hope this school is as good as grandma ginny says so" Kenzie said walking ahead of Lynn to find a seat.

"I agree" Robby said, "I just hope that there are guys here that will be friends with a half blood." He mumbled.

"Oh shut up" Kenzie said opening a door to a compartment that already held two students, a boy and a girl in it.

"Hi, may we join you?" Kenzie asked the two.

"Sure" tom said looking up at her and gaping at her beauty.

"Thanks so much" Kenzie said noticing toms look and sitting down next to him.

"Yes thanks" Lynn said quietly from behind kenzie-maria.

"Yeah thanks buddy, hey im Rob" Robby announced to lily.

"Nice to meet you rob I'm lily"

"Well I'm tom and you are" tom said to Kenzie-maria.

"I'm Kenzie-maria, but you can call me Kenzie or anything of your choice" Kenzie said.

"Oh and I'm Lynn" Lynn announced from the doorway, "you guys I think I'm going to take a walk okay?"

"Yeah sure" Kenzie said staring at toms eyes.

"Yeah go ahead, cuz" Robby said holding lily's hand. Lynn walked out of the compartment with her trunk and knocked on the door of another one that held a young boy about a year or so older then she was.


	2. Kenziemaria shows her face

The train had finally reached hogwarts school. The students filed off of the train first years heading towards the boats. Lynn was walking with the boy she had met on the train none other than Lenny longbottom.

"So lenny we are finally here aren't you excited?" Lynn asked looking around.

"Hey Lynn!" Kenzie-maria called from behind her, "wait up!"

"Okay" Lynn said as the two stopped walking.

"Who are they?" Lenny asked Lynn as they waited for Robby and Kenzie-maria.

"The girl is my twin, Kenzie-maria and the boy is my cousin, Robby." Lynn answered. Kenzie and Robby walked over to them with lily and tom.

"So aren't you guys excited for the sorting?" lily asked.

"Oh my god yes I can't wait…how about you tom?" Kenzie said smiling at tom

"Yeah I just hope you and I get into slytherin together."

"I hope that we get into slytherin too…right lil?" Robby asked holding lily's hand.

"Yes we better get into slytherin or I will just die" she said pretending to faint.

"Drama queen!" Kenzie screamed.

"Hey that's not very nice Kenzie" Lynn said.

"Oh Lynn lighten up a little….so are you going to introduce us to your little friend"

"Oh yeah sorry…this is Lenny, and Lenny this is Kenzie-maria, tom, lily, and Robby." Lynn said pointing to everyone as she said there names.

"Hey" everyone said back in unison.

"FIRST YEARS THIS WAY PLEASE!" A very tall woman said holding a lantern said waving them towards the boats.

"Come on we don't want to be late" Lenny said and they group of happy first years started off towards the boat. The group loaded into one boat and sailed across the lake until they reached the land at the bottom of hogwarts.

"We are here….actually here" Lynn said.

"Lynn move you big butt so that I can get out of the boat….Sheesh" Kenzie said pushing Lynn out of the way.

"Sorry Kenzie" Lynn said bowing her head.

"Hey why do you let her treat you like that?" Lenny asked.

"Well she…..well…she's my twin and I love her and I know she doesn't mean it" Lynn explained.

"Okay what ever you say…Lynn" Lenny said as they walked into the castle and got ready to be sorted. When they arrived in the great hall the first years lined up and waited for their names to be called.


End file.
